Lost Words
by ADarkknight
Summary: Well, i haven´t seen a FuijinXSeifer Fanfiction so far so i though why not? and with her as a protagonist, there is not much to write. Read and review everybody
1. As always

Lost Words chapter 1: As Always.

Due to massive critics (even MY critic), this chapter was erased because it literally sucks. Anyway, it didnt have any impact in the storyline so it wont be a waste. Sorry for the inconvenience and begin reading from chapter II, LALALALALA 


	2. LALALALALA

DISCLAIMER: As far as i know, the one and only owner of FF VIII, and EVERY final fantasy is square-enix...

_**chapter 2: LALA….LALALA…LAAAAAA….**_

-"LALA….LALALA…LAAAAAA…."

-"Well, your vocal chords are making some progress here…"

Says Dr. Kadowaki with a smile.

-"HURTS."

-"Told you so, but you will live."

-"So doc, ya know, she will be able to talk¿right?"

Says Raijin with a concerned face MUCH unlike him.Dr. Kadowaki sighs and moves her head..

- "Its unsure, I told you, the treatment might take months even years, and she might…."

- "Anyway, Doc. What about her eye-patch…."- Asks Seifer.

-"Well, the operation was a success, I think that in two or maybe three weeks she can get rid of that pirate-thing, so in that front we already won."

- "It will be strange to see both of her eyes, ya know…."

-"JAJA, yeah that's right, she may look pretty that way…."

And she blushes…

-"NOW?"

- "I was just kidding, Fui. You are always pretty"

She turns away so they don't see her now tomato-colored face. Then Raijin charges again.

-" But Doc, we want to HEAR her, too ya know?."

-"… Gosh, don't dare to upset me boy, IT WILL TAKE TIME… now, I need some Dino Bones to keep going with the treatment, so you two go and kill a T-Rexaur for me, uh?"

An evil grin by seifer

-"With pleasure Doc.."

-"And Seifer…."

-"Yeah?"

-"If you get into Squall while in the training grounds…"

-"C´mon Doc, my life doesn't centre on puberty-boy. Be back on a sec... C´mon Raijin you big-ass"

And then they leave

-"Well my girl, you can turn now. Let me prepare you the medicine."

-"BONE?"

-"I got plenty in here, I made them go so the can´t see you that way… youve lost it for him, am I right?"

She nods

-"He is a stubborn one, you need to restrain him a little. But you got a good way ahead, he will fight a T-Rex without hesitating just for you…"

A great smile by Fui

-"GOOD….."


	3. Trial I: Payback time

DISCLAIMER: As far as i know, the one and only owner of FF VIII, and EVERY final fantasy is square-enix...

Note: Well now 2 persons agree: chapter 1 is good but sucks (lol). Well I take it, my bad, the only defense I have is that I made that chapter in less than 5 minutes (that is easily noticed, I think), but well falling is the way you learn, so keep it coming, READ AND REVIEW PLZ. And the reasons that made me took SO long to write another chapter are: 1- few reviews so I though people don´t read this. 2- Finals 3- Vacations after finals, but then I remembered that I have a fanfic so here it is: a new chapter

**_CHAPTER 3: The Trial. Part I (Payback Time)_**

The three are sitting in front of Quistis, in a big meeting room. Five minutes ago the ex-instructor gave Seifer a document and he just finished the reading, his face isn´t friendly now.

-" Well, that is where we stand now guys"- Says Quistis with a concerned look.

-"What it is man?. We didn't do anything wrong recently, ya know" – Says Raijin with an interrogative look

-" We are being charged: The garden will open a trial about our participation on the Garden's clash"- Says Seifer fiercely.

-"NOT GUILTY" – Says Fui, now both of her gray eyes can be seen.

-"Yeah, man. I though that Cid pardoned us"

-"The Headmaster Cid pardoned you about the War crimes you…" and Quistis looks at them smartly "..could commit, so you weren't expelled . However, since all of you still were students at that time…well, you are being charged for the NEW disciplinary committee, they say Seifer did 2 disciplinary faults during the Garden's Clash, and both of you guys are charged of negligence during an attack since you didn't defend the garden while being able to. The thing wouldn't be of any importance, but…" Seifer, with his eyes closed, interrupts her

-"Right now I got 74 faults to the garden's code. If any student has 75 or more faults…"

-"That student cannot apply to be a SeeD anymore." Finishes Quistis. "And everyone knows that you 3 will go to the field exam that will be held next month" Quistis can't contain herself any longer "that's what you get for being a bully all this time"

-"BAD."

-"Can't believe it man. WHO is that new disciplinary committee, I…"

-"You can't do anything Raijin. If you really want to know, Zell is in charge of discipline now" says Quisty with a weak smile "with a rookie and Alexia Thompson"

-"That chicken-wuss really got me this time" Says Seifer, his eyes still closed.

-"Anyway, Alexia will be the prosecutor and I will be the defendant"

-"WHY?"

-Another weak smile by Quistis "Seifer said why. I can't stop thinking that this is just a kid's revenge from Zell. And even if i don't share Seifer's methods, I don't want his future to be ruined by just… this"

-"Thanks a lot Quistis, ya know? But then again, who is this Alexia Thompson?" A look of disbelieve from both Quistis and Fuijin. Seifer finally opens his eyes and looks through the window to the sky.

-"She was the best SeeD before the Witch War. She is also in charge of the SeeD's discipline." An evil grin. " She is in charge of discipline because she was the strongest of them, so all SeeDs obey her."

-"WHAT WE DO?". Says Fuijin , really concerned about Seifer's fate.

-"Well" Begins Quistis "my idea is that…."

NEXT: The Trial Part II. Unexpected Witness


	4. Trial II: Unexpected Witness

**Disclaimer**: As usual, FF is owned by square…

Author's Note: Longest chapter, ever. In fact this chapter is as long as the second and the third combined, and doubles the words of the enitre story... That says that i worked hard, i hope you enjoy, read and review...

**The Trial Part II: _Unexpected Witness._**

The fifth day of the multiple trial is about to begin. In the previous days, Alexia Thompson and Quistis Trepe were practically making a war in the recint. Alexia was accusing hard and fast ( easy job, Fuijin though , as their sin is public and notorious) as Quistis managed somehow to make Fui look innocent in Cid's eyes ( Cid was the judge, of course). Raijin was guilty so he faced administrative punishment: a month taking care of the most troublesome juniors XD, he began yesterday so he is not in the hall. However the "Seifer Affair" was the core in here as everyone knows Seifer's dilemma. Fui was beside Seifer, who is somewhat nervous as Alexia keeps on pushing, she looks fascinating in her SeeD uniform. Her long, red hair reaches her back in a long ponytail, her emerald eyes has a look of full confidence, the same look that Seifer usually has but now he lacks completely. Her face has some freckles, typical of redheads. Alexia stares back at Fui and she wakes up.Cid enters the room.

-"TIME IS UP" Fui "whispers" to Seifer.

-"Yeah", he says back, then he turns to his left. " I REALLY hope that this works, Quisty"

-" You should" answers Quistis. " If not your future is down."

_One hour later..._

-"And that's it. Everyone knows that.." And Alexia turns to Seifer "..Mr. Almasy here not only battled against this Garden, but in fact he LEADED the invasion. We are not judging here if he didn't fight for the garden (another win by Quistis, as she pointed "logically" that he didn't fight for the garden as he wasn't on it when the attack began, as Alexia didn't either as she was on Esthar on duty and every dispatched SeeD on that day, so that it wasn't negligence by his part, that's the way law is. With that, only the charge of treason was standing) but we judge his role as the enemy's head. You already heard the defense as they brought here Ms. Kramer to take responsibility, and Dr. Kadowaki as a Psychology expert. And you already heard our many witnesses, but now this is the final witness, the lady that battled deep inside the enemy garden that day. I summon forward Ms. Quistis Trepe.

-"Shit" said Seifer.

-" Damn" Said Quistis as she stands.

-"BAD" said Fui as a weak laugh can be heard. Zell is happy.

Quistis takes sit, and she make the jurament. Alexia begin

-"Well Quistis, both of us revised the whole event many times as we made our previous cases"

-"Indeed" replied Quistis, determined to say the least she could.

- " So lets get to the point. At least a hundred people in the Quad, as well as Nida the pilot, saw Seifer do the green light to the Galbarian raiders to begin the invasion".

-" If I remember right, they say that someone that looked like him did that, I don't think that anyone could see clearly at that distance and with the adrenaline flowing."

Alexia smiles weakly

-" And you, what do you say?"

-" I couldn't see that as i was awaiting orders from Squa… Gardenmaster Lionhart" ( Yeah, Squall is important now) "below the cockpit"

-" I see…. well, if i read well the official report: after two waves, and with the garden… uh... about to be defeated, Gardenmaster Lionhart ordered a counterattack, a counter that you lead, no?

-" I didn't lead alone, Mr Kinneas…"

-" Yeah, the entire garden knows that 4 SeeDs lead it. But you were one of the leaders, right?"

-"Indeed"

-" So you consider yourself one of the leaders?"

-" Gardenmaster Lionhart appointed me and I took the role"

Alexia grins.

-" I see that you don't want to cooperate, so lets speed up. The 6 of you broke the Galbarian defenses and went into the garden, then splitted in two groups: You were with Gardenmaster Lionhart and Ms. Heartilly, and inside the garden you fought with?"

-" The GF Cerberus…"

-"I'm talking about people"

-" Tons of Galbarian soldiers, Ms. Kramer…"

-"People who was a student of this garden by that day"

-" Yeah, Mr. Almasy fought us, without caring about the battlefront, that denies the thesis of him as a general"

-"hmm, I see…. So, Quistis, as you fought Mr. Almasy here, were you worried about the battlefront?"

-" indeed, many friends were fighting there"

-"But were you giving orders?"

-"eh… no"

-"Were you receiving periodical reports of it?"

Quistis hesitate, she knew she was about to fall

-"…..no"

-" However, none here doubts about your role as a leader of the counter, not even yourself. As i say before, EVERYONE in this garden knows that 4 SeeDs lead the counter, even if none of them were in the battlefield later. Don't you agree? Remember, you are under jurament"

She got her, Alexia just proved her point, all the above questions were designed to trap Quistis, she didn't have a way to escape.

-"Yes…"

-"So Seifer could be a General and be far away from the front. That is important, but what is more important is this: What did Seifer told you when you were about to fight him, when you tried to persuade him to surrender?. Again you are under jurament.."

Quistis saw Seifer with a look of "im sorry"

-"He…"

-"Yes?"

-"He Said that he couldn't surrender… that… he was the Sorceress Knight and... General of her forces…."

And Quistis low her head. Fuijin smiles weakly, as she didn't believe that Quistis could act THAT well. Seifer now is relaxed, everything is according to the plan, everything.

Next: Trial III Final Part. Setting up a friend.


	5. Trial III: Setting up a friend

Disclaimer: Square owns Final fantasy.

**The Trial: Final Part. _Setting up a friend_**

Alexia and Zell are eating on the new cafeteria. The trial ended two hours ago, verdict is expected tomorrow, but everyone knows that Seifer will be guilty, so he will never be a SeeD, in fact, as the charge was treason, Quistis would have to work hard to keep him on Balamb. Zell is irradiating satisfaction, they trapped Quistis perfectly, perhaps he should trust Alexia, after all.

-"Finally got him, Alexia. Congrats, and please reward the poor Jimmy, who did all the dirty work"

Jimmy Stone was the rookie that completed the discipline committee, and practically worships Zell. He read all the reports of the Garden's clash, including the one done by Quistis that finally sank her.

-" Yeah, that boy couldn't walk away this time. His crime is too serious and I don't believe the same that Cid when he says that Seifer already paid his debts"

Both are in the VIP section of the new cafeteria, really is kind of a restaurant on its own. The owner is Selphie, and this is her primary role now as the garden festival is hold only once a year. Alexia wears a purple, long, single-pieced dress that has an aberture so both her legs can be seen, she no longer has the ponytail and her red hair falls freely on her back, a nice collar and purpish earrings complete the outfit. Zell can't help but to think that she is gorgeous, he wears a frac. Nothing better than a expensive dinner to celebrate victory.

Suddenly, he can see Fuijin in the Balcony. He says something and go there. Alexia follows, discretely. They go to the almost deserted balcony, oddly empty as it is still the "secret area", too. Zell enters, with Alexia a few steps behind him.

-"So, the whole gang is here, eh?" He shouts as he sees Seifer, Fuijin and Raijin, the only occupants of the area now.

-"Laugh what you want chicken-wuss, you got me now" Replies Seifer

-"Yeah" Zell laughs, of course " Nothing that you didn't deserve."

-"NOT YET" Shouts Fui fiercely

-"Yeah, man. The verdict will be given tomorrow. None knows who will win" appoints Raijin.

-"C'mon Raijin, everyone knows that he will be guilty. Your own defendant got you, what an irony"

-"Whatever, chicken-wuss. This only proves that you don't have the balls to take me one-on-one"

That hits hard and Zell rages.

-"Like you did with Squall? Fighting you with my fists?. I already defeated you back in Esthar, remember?"

-"Yeah ,you ,puberty boy and the messenger girl. 3 on 1. That makes sense as you are just a third the man I am"

-"INDEED". Appoints Fui, ready to back up her beloved.

Zell really is mad, you can almost hear is blood boiling….. However, after a while he relaxes, but in his eyes anger can be seen.

-"Nothing you say now can move me. Remember this Seifer, I am a SeeD and you aren't. In fact, you will never be AND in 3 months, when you celebrate you birthday, you will leave this garden by age".

Ouch, true. Seifer is approaching the age when students are liberated from garden.

-"DIRTY". Keeps on Fui, both her eyes reflect anger, too.

-"C'mon Fuijin, don't blame me, blame the system". Replies Zell joyfully, then, as if he sees her for the first time. "Besides, that anger don't fit your nice looking eyes"

Fui was quietly becoming a hottie now, as she cuts her hair so her entire face can be seen , and with some extensions, and other stuff , she looks now like an hybrid version of Quistis and Rinoa, with gray hair of course. And she now wears a cocktail dress that fits her quite good. Many people notices it, and Seifer isn't the exception. And now even Zell is flirting with her…..

-"Cut that out chicken-wuss." Seifer rises violently between Zell and Fui, as if protecting her.

-"Jealous Seifer?" Ask both Zell and Fuijin. She within her mind, he quite loud.

-"Shut up. You took this personal, so you will pay" Seifer draws his Hiperion.

-"HA, threatening a Discipline committee member? . You have fallen low, Almasy" replies Zell, taking his battle "jumping dance" stance

-"Not as low as you did when you used the committee to get me . That not only proves that you got no guts, but that i'm better than you, as I didn't use it to set up Lionhart, even when i could."

-"Shut up. That proves that i've got the guts to do something about YOU, but if you see around the Garden, you will notice that Squall is far better than you."

-"Sure, that is the evidence that I can live without sinking someone to get a stupid revenge."

-"Ohhh, sorry crybaby Seifer. The fact IS that I just kicked your ass in a legal way."

-" Legal way? You didn't even think about treason, you just wanted to get me for the things I did to you in the orphanage."

-" Yeah, I did it. I I would do that again if I get the chance"

-"GOTCHA".

Some claps can be heard, Zell turns and sees Quistis and Alexia, the first is the one clapping and the later stands beside her, in a reprobation stance. Selphie comes, with Cid behind her.

-"What's this?" Asks Zell, palid now...

Next: chapter 3 epilogue: The Plan


	6. Trial epilogue: The plan

Disclaimer: Square owns Final fantasy and stuff.

**Chapter 3, Epilogue: _The Plan_**

The gang confronts Zell in the secret area.

-"Ohhh, sorry crybaby Seifer. The fact IS that I just kicked your ass in a legal way."

-" Legal way? You didn't even think about treason, you just wanted to get me for the things I did to you in the orphanage."

-" Yeah, I did it. I I would do that again if I get the chance"

-"GOTCHA".

Some claps can be heard, Zell turns and sees Quistis and Alexia, the first is the one clapping and the later has a reprobation stance. Selphie comes, with Cid behind her.

-"What's this?" Asks Zell, palid now.

-"Boo-hoo, Zell. You just did something bad". Replies Selphie.

-"I don't get it"

Quistis, with a smile in her face responds.

-" Zell Dincht, I charge you of irresponsible behavior while being the head of a committee."

-" Irresponsible, Quistis?"

-"You big meany, you just said that you opened a case for personal matters, that's bad" comments Selphie with a funny face close to reprobation, but not close enough.

-" All acts done under your command will be declared void and null, if Quistis petition is approved ." Appoints Alexia.

Cid finishes.

-"For this, the vote of a head of another committee and the vote of the second in charge of the accused committee are needed. Alexia Do you back up Quistis?"

Zell turns to Alexia with a terror look.

-"I do." Alexia has a face between "how could you" and "i knew it"

-"Which head of committee will back up Quistis, too?"

Everyone turns to Selphie

-"Me,me,me" Incredibly Selphie is excited even when kicking Zell's ass

-"Then I hereby expel Zell Dincht from the discipline committee, the provisional head of it will be Alexia Thompson."

-"bu..but.." Zell is babling around, poor man.

--"Yeah" Seifer laughs, of course " Nothing that you didn't deserve.What an irony, your own second in command got you. "

Cid smiles weakly, then leaves. Zell can't believe it, but he lost. Alexia and Selphie just betrayed him….. He leaves in a hurry, with Selphie behind asking for forgiveness, cheerfully of course. Only the Gang plus Quistis remains after Alexia leaves to get changed as she won't eat anymore on VIP. In her eyes can be seen that she didnt forgive Seifer, either.

-"Well, I think you owe me an apology Mr. Almasy". Says Quistis, irradiating confidence.

-" I just can't believe that I worked Quisty. I had my doubts, i'm sorry."

-"SIMPLE.FAST.GOOD.THANKS." says Fui with a smile, even that looks great with her relaxed.

-" Yeah, simple enough. The better plans are the simple ones. Everyone knows that Seifer lead the enemy" Begins Quistis

-"And everybody knows that none really cares BUT that Chicken-wuss, as he hates me" Said Seifer with a smile

-"So all the people knows that this case was personal, and even a Junior knows that using official ways to settle personal matters is illegal, man" complete Raijin.

-"ALEXIA?" Asks Fui

Quistis laughs loud.

-"She is too rightful to be part of that stupid thing. But we needed Zell to trust her. I convinced her because if Zell was abusing power, he needed punishment, and if not…well everyone knows that Seifer was the general (even her) and she likes justice."

Quistis was circling around, as when she did everytime she explains something

-" I have some contacts. I took the chance and spoke to her, as I told Seifer. Sorry Fui and Rai, I needed your genuine emotions in this. In the end we just needed that all the facts where spoken ….. Zell didn't know this, but he lost the case the same moment he opened it." Finishes Quistis, she really demostrated how smart she can be.

-"Yeah, but that plan of "dont do a thing" really got me nervous sometimes" says Raijin.

-"Anyway. It was fun hanging around with you guys, at least for awhile. See you soon" says Quistis as she begins to walk away

-"HEY" Says Fui, looking at Seifer, Quistis turns.

-"Give that Gardenmaster Puberty-boy my thanks." Says Seifer easily.

Quistis looks at him in disbelief

-"How did you.?."

-"I have my contacts, too." Says Seifer turning to Fui. " Quiet and discrete, just how I like them… So, yeah, i knew everything, and i could play my role easier, thanks to Fui... In fact, I should invite her to a dinner, as she is dressed for that"

And Quistis look at them as they go to the VIP section of the new cafeteria and sit on the same table that Alexia and Zell occupied a while ago. Quistis smiles and nods.

Then Quistis goes to Gardenmaster Lionhart's office to do her report, Fui prepares to have a nice dinner, Seifer thinks on the Field exam and Raijin...

-"HEY, they forgot me... this stinks, man..."

NEXT: Chapter 4:Field Exam.


	7. Field Exam

Disclaimer: Square owns Final fantasy and stuff, even Ramuh from FF6 or before.

AN: Finally an action chapter, enjoy as they will be rare.

**Chapter 4**: _**Field Exam**_.

Quistis, again an instructor thanks to the "Seifer Affair", is explaining the situation to the 6 candidates. They are riding the Ragnarok.

-"Our client this time is the Estharean Government. They got a hostage situation in the spaceport. An unknown strike force took hostage the spaceport director's daughter and some of her friends while a birthday party was celebrated. President Loire contacted us 5 hours ago. The presidency haven't say a word so panic won't be spread. No fails will be tolerated, that's why we will handle it. Now Alexia will tell you what will be your role. Alexia."

And Alexia, dressed with the flashy gray-and-blue navy Esthar soldier's suit steps up, and explain.

-"Both candidates teams will support one SeeD team each. As the briefing plan states, SeeD team A (lead by Quistis) and candidate group C will secure the perimeter while SeeD team B (lead by myself) and candidate group D will enter the spaceport and liberate the hostages. All soldiers will wear Esthar's battle suits and weapons. As the situation is unknown by the general public, there will be Esthareans seeing us, so as Quistis said no fails will be accepted, that's for groups B and D, if the mission fail say goodbye to garden. The objective is to retrieve the hostages unharmed and escort them to Odine's Lab. Al this with stealth, the president wish that no Estharean even suspect of this operation. We got fifteen minutes to do all of this, is nighttime out there, use it to your advantage."

Seifer, leader of group D, smiles weakly.

-"Don't worry, instructor. My team will kick asses with no problem." Of course Fuijin and Raijin completes group D. Amazingly, Raijin passed the written exam, and with honors.

-"That's exactly my concern". Whispers Quistis.

Twenty minutes later, twelve persons approach the spaceport, each one seems to be a simple soldier of Esthar, they even carry the standard Shotgun-Axe every soldier have. However that assumption proves to fail when a ninja-stile GF appears. Gilgamesh is here to support Quistis, however it raises a rusty and beaten sword. EXCALIPOOR hits all the perimeter guards, doing nothing.

-"Crap, How do I miss Odin. Seifer THIS is your fault"- Shouts Quistis on the intercom.

-"STOP COMPLAINING"- Says Fui as she shoots one down.

-"Quiet, we need stealth, no shotguns" Says Alexia, as some persons search the source of the sound.

-"What? .They give us Shotgun-Axes and we can't use shotguns, what's wrong man? Exclaims Raijin .

-"Stop Complaining" Says Quistis with a smile as she slashes the one in the door and carries him inside, the poor guy didn't know what happen.

-"Amateurs." Teases Xu.

They split as planned, groups B and D enter the spaceport, group C stays, guarding the door (and the escape way), and group A climbs towards the floor and once they reach it, as they are out of sight, they unleash everything, Quistis burns one terrorist, Nida slashes the other and the other SeeD knocks the other out with a punch, for further interrogations.

Meanwhile, groups B and D are inside the complex. Group B navigates inside the ventilation conducts, until they reach the waiting room, where the hostages are being held.

-"Seifer, we are in position. What is your status?" Asks Alexia.

Seifer's status is extasis. He is in his element, fighting as he has always desired, with his best friends, in a mission far for boredom ( no dog training, he thinks and grins) and they are gonna pay him for it. Fui imagines him inside his armored suit and she smiles, he must be happy. As for the team, after beating two terrorists they are reaching the energy control room, in the basement.

-"Seifer, do you read me? c'mon kid, don't screw up"

-"Reaching alpha one objective, darling." He teases his superior, he is swimming in happiness.

-"Cut the crap. c'mon you are lagging us." says Xu.

-"Hear the lady, guys. Hurry."

Finally they reach the energy room. As planned, Raijin stays to fry the circuits with Ramuh, his brand-new thunder GF. Seifer, Xu and himself went hunting for GFs just three days ago, as they are a requisite for the exam. Meanwhile, Seifer and Fui find the way to the waiting room via underground. The plan is to storm the room from above ( SeeD team) and below ( Seifer's team ). The SeeDs will neutralize the enemies and the candidates will rescue the hostages. Raijin will knock out the lights to give them advantage, but they are supposed to blind the enemy before, somehow.

-" Group D in position."- Says Seifer.

-"Finally, beginning to froze here" complies Xu.

-"Ok. Time Sinc. It's 2033, storming in…."

-"WAIT." Shouts Seifer.

-"What?".Everyone else shouts back.

Seifer turns to Fuijin.

"Time for your medicine, Fui" She looks back at him shocked.

-"WHAT?"

-"C'mon, you know what i'm talking about, your medicine is like an antibiotic, you need to take it exactly like Kadowaki said or it will lose effect, c'mon go"

And then, six feets underground, with hostages above her, about to do a risky operation, with her instructor half-frozen, and with her beloved looking at her, Fui takes out her Estharean mask and swallows the Dino pill.

-"HAPPY?" her sarcastic tone tells Seifer he went way beyond in the sweetness part. He noticed it, but didn't care, that's why she likes him.

-"Just taking care of you. OK Group D ready and Set."

-"Ok." Alexia gasps, she must be really cold " Storming in 5…4…3…"

Next Chapter: Rescue and graduation.


	8. Rescue

Disclaimer: Square owns the whole thing.

AN: Sorry, i know i got lazy, i will try not to do it again, and as a bonus, since this chapter got writed in January, i will try to write one or two more this weekend XD.

**Chapter 5 : Rescue**

_BANG_

A huge crash can be heard, as the terrorists turn to see what is happening, they get blinded by an incredibly intense light, Alexia just unleashed her GF Zeratul.

Seifer "sees" its attack, templar bind, render the terrorists blind and cut through their weapons, truly an amazing GF, of course he cant really see everything because of the light, now he and Fui take care of the three that are surrounding the group of hostages, while the SeeDs take care of the perimeter. Swiftly, they lead the hostages (7 girls and 5 boys) to the underground passage that Seifer's group took a bit before. Just as they meet Raijin the intercom sounds, Quistis sounds worried:

- Crap, a group of Esthareans discovered us, and called the police, we can't take the front door

-WHAT?? What happened?- Asked Alexia

- seems that the rookies couldn't convince them that the spaceport was closed due to a regular inspection.

- They didn't buy the kid's accent - completed Xu.

-Shit, how we get out now?

A young man's voice can be heard.

- I may have a way to get though.

- What are you talking, Joseph?. It was your group the one that screw up.- says Seifer.

- Just trust me, Seifer. Bring the hostages to the front.

Since the group needs to fool the kids that this is a Birthday surprise by the government, Fui and Raijin do everything possible to make it look like a game (Seifer isn't in the mood), three groups of 4 kids are "battling" to get an unique prize, or at least that

is what the kids think. Of course the heads of the teams are Fui, Raijin and Seifer, they get to the door almost in the same moment.

-Ok, guys -Say Raijin.- Get rest, but this was just the first stage, right now Big Papi Rai team is winning (Raijin makes the victory sign).

YAYYY, the kids yell. OWWW, say the others.

-Don't worry, Seifer's black wings wont lose (Seifer really is competitive, thinks Fui). His kids are now glowing with confidence.

- Hey, squad leader, say something, will you?- Says a little girl, a hat with THIS IS YOUR SPECIAL DAY is in her head, she is the daughter of the owner.

-HHMMM...

- She cant talk too much kiddo.- Says Seifer.- My group got the best leader.(He makes the OK sign, he really acts) - COOL yell his team.

Fui buys it.

- BUT I WILL GIVE THE BEST PRIZES IF WE WIN. SO, she takes out the mask and winks, SILENT WHISPER, TO THE VICTORY.

WE WILL BEAT YA. Say her children. (Silent whisper, is she for real? says a kid.)

Joseph, leader of squad (), who has seen the entire scene, calls them over and explain. His plan is plain simple, his GF, Zero, can render invincible for a short period of time, so all they need to do is to run straight ahead, Seifer and company will lead the kids straight to Odin's Lab. Joseph will go to the Ragnarok, while his team and both SeeDs will get out of the airport later, after all the personnel (that was locked up with the kids), are convinced to remain and begin operations again, after that they will come out, saying that the inspection is over, and rendezvous later. With Alexia's approval, the plan begin, he goes to the kids.

- Now, teams, listen up , now comes the second part of the tournament. Right now Big papi's team has 50 points. Black Wings 40 and...silent whisper 35 points. Now, after my signal, a nice robot hologram will come, it will remain for 45 secs. Your mission is to chase after it, the team that is closest to it when it disappears will win the event, and if anyone touch its head, the team will gain a 30 points bonus. But not heads just the children, the heads will just follow, and i am the judge. Got it?

YEAHHH.

- Well then... Come ZERO... (Astral Illusion)..

A Red, humanoid robot appears, and replicas of the robot's armor get equipped into everyone, render them invincible. Zero, knowing its role, begin to run, with everyone behind it. Zero´s power is to make anyone unable to see the owner of its armor, that's why the 30 Esthareans in front of the spaceport can't see a thing.

Everyone gets through them, with the kids running at full speed. Just with Zero about to disappear, the birthday girl touches him, and then falls. They make a stop when the can be seen again.

-Cool, the Silent Whispers got the bonus, but the winners are the wings

BLACK WINGS GOO, say the kids (including Seifer).

- Anyway, the score now is: Whispers 105 points, Wings 95 points and Papis 90. The last stage is a showdown until Odin's lab, now i need to go, but to prevent cheating by the heads, for this, Rai will supervise the wings, Seifer will look over the whispers and Fui will take the Papis, ok?

YEAH (Oh, man these kids sure are energetic, thinks Joseph)

- Ok, now is free for all. You can begin now or rest and begin later, BUT as a group, I will wait for you at the lab. Ok Bye.

BYE MISTER JUDGE.. say the kids, a DONT FORGER THE PRIZE can be heard.

Well, for the last part, the whispers decide to begin without resting. The wings got convinced (by Rai) to stay and rest for a bit. The papis did it in a bit different way.

Since is free for all , they said, they can use any form of transportation, so they used the couch-bus that is a trademark of Esthar, in the end the papis got to Odin's place first, way before the whispers, the poor wings where last.

An ambassy of the goverment took the kids, and Joseph, with Ragnarok, was there too. As he question the wings why they took so long, they turned to Rai. As a consequence the Papis got -50 points and where last. The whispers won the race, as for the prize, since it was all made up, he give the birthday girl his Estharean army mask. Since the other whispers protested, Seifer, Fui and Rai gave their masks, too. Ten minutes later they where flying back to Balamb.

-we did it good, i think.- says Seifer.

-WAIT RESULTS- Says Fui

Now all six candidates are thinking about who will pass and who will fail. Alexia and Quistis smile, right now they got the power, and an evil grin can be seen on their faces.

_Next_ : **Graduation**


	9. Graduation

**Disclaimer: **you know the deal, Square owns FF.

**Chapter 6: Graduation.**

Is the morning after the field exam, the results are meant to be ready by 3 in the afternoon, so 5 more hours of agony left. Seifert turn around on his bed, if he fails, is over, he will be kicked out. But, he cant fail, right? He did everything good. Well is true that he lagged the operation, and that he took personal matters in a mission (Dino pill incident)… but…

Ow, man, the tension is unbelievable, he cant take it anymore. Steps sounds and he sees Raijin.

Five minutes later, they are walking in the hallways, seems that Raijin is as nervous as Seifer, so they go together to the cafeteria to have some snacks and to see how can they kill time. As he asks for Fui, Rai tell him that she went with Rinoa.

Man, she hangs around Rinoa a bit lately. Thinks Seifer. What can she be doing with her??

They have a Hot Dog, quite a finding as they usually are sold out, they eat slowly, commenting about the exam. Rai is still pissed about the point deduction (but you cheated, says Seifer), they laugh as they remember the kids joyful faces when the give them the masks (WOW, genuine army masks, wait for my dad to see it), about the terrorists (a small faction that demand Esthar to be open to the world.), their new relationship with their GFs (Ramuh for Raijin and Manticore for Seifer, yet to be used), etc. After eat and rest, they ask permission to go to Deling City, where the garden will be stationed for a week (Is the week of fraternity and friendship for Balamb and Galbadia Gardens, festivity created a bit ago by Headmasters Lionheart and Kinneas) . There they go to the arcade and play a bit, then they go to find Fui to eat lunch and then wait for the results, only to be told by Selphie that she is busy.

When the time comes, they finally go to the 2F hallway, finding everyone, even Fuijin, waiting for the results. After a while a warden and Xu come, Xu talks:

The following are the ones that passed the field exam, in order of grades: - Franco, Joseph Franco, leader of group C.

Joseph goes at blinding speed, good for him, thinks Seifer.

-Almasy, Seifer... FINALLY... go on.

Seifer is so excited that he can let it pass, or maybe not..

-A pity, you know I loved those exams Xu, anyway, now we are pals, eh? (wink)

-Yeah, whatever… Fuijin

And Fui steps

-Not so fast, which is your last name, it doesn't show on the registry

-… STRIFE.

-I see Strife, Fuijin. You may pass. Now Raijin, the same for you, the last name?

-Ow, man. It shows on the registry, y know

-(a weak smile by Xu) Cmon spill it out if you wanna be a SeeD

-…… Matarakoko

Xu can hardly contain her laugh

-Then…: Ma… Matarakoko, Raijin, come forth... (Seriously again) That's all people, best luck next time.

The four of them go to Cid´s office. Cid, Edea, Squall, Xu, Quistis and Alexia are there. Cid give them the SeeD uniform, the report of the mission, and, as always, a little advice

(Joseph): keep it that way, the necessity is the mother of all inventions, good quick thinking

(Fui): Nice eyes, and a good student if Rinoa is right, can't wait to see you later

(Rai): Keep loyal to your friends, as they are loyal to you

(Seifer): Finally, welcome home, son.

Now the speech by Cid:

-All of you are know SeeDs, the proud and sole subtend of this garden. Lead by example, fill your lives with glory, but above all, don't forget to live, you are young, you are strong, the future is in your hands. Dismissed.

CONGRATULATIONS. Shout the girls. Then they go and interact with the newly fledged SeeDs. Squall just shakes Seifer´s hand, but that is enough for both of them.

(Xu)Congratulations, Seifer, you did it. (pets head)

(Alexia) I expect results from you, now enjoy (smile)

(Edea) Now your dream is closer, my child (hug)

(Quistis) It cost you blood, sweat and tears, don't waste it. (approbation look)

Six hours later, Seifer is wearing his SeeD uniform, and is about to go to the Fiesta room, for the graduation dance. But Squall is outside his room, with Quistis.

-We need you to come, Seifer

-What now, puberty-master?

-Just come

-You too Quistis? this must be serious

-It depends… (grin by Squall)

Half an hour later, Fui and Rai are in the dance room. She asks for Seifer, but Raijin says he doesn't know, the she goes to his room, he is not here, she begins to worry, and searches the places he goes often, none there, at least not Seifer, she panics, in that state Squall and Rinoa find her.

-What happened, Fui? Asks Rinoa.

-SEIFER, CANT FIND.

- Ah, yes. He has an assignment right now.- Answers Squall

Fui breaks down, she has been waiting for this since the trial, no, before that. She even took (secret) dancing lessons from Rinoa, and now her pair has a mission…... she waited… Fui begins to cry, slowly but surely. Rinoa comes near and whispers:

-Don't worry, he will make it, we made sure of it.

Fui looks at them, and they smile

-But for now, to make sure your new skills can be tested, why not go with him for a bit?- Irvine Kinneas in frac appears in her rank of vision .

-Yeah, his date is busy right now (a wink by Rinoa), .Cmon enjoy the night, is your night

-Well, lady- says Irvine.- I'm a poor substitute, but shall we?(he offers his arm.)

Meanwhile, two floors above, in Cid office:

Seifer:- What the heck?...Is THIS true?

**Next:** Save the last Dance


	10. Save the Last dance

Disclaimer: FF is owned by Square-enix and stuff 

_**Chapter 7: Save the last Dance**_

**Balamb Garden, 2nd Floor, Fiesta Room.Dance floor**

The SeeDs graduation dance is beginning. Fui is with Irvine Kinneas, as Seifer is busy with a mysterious mission from Squall.  
The first dance begins, for tradition just the Headmaster, the Gardenmaster and the best-ranked SeeD are allowed to dance, the rest join from the second onwards, however since there is another Gardenmaster present (Irvine), Fui is in the dance floor, too.

So they join Squall and Rinoa, Cid and Edea and Alexia and (unexpectedly)Joseph from group C in the dance. In Fuijin eyes, each couple materializes one aspect of a relationship: Cid's is the love proven beyond any consideration, Squall's is the firmly love in its peak and Alexia's is (maybe) a green love, just started (what happened on the field exam, she wonders?). As for her, maybe that is her wish her couple is the love about to begin, of course if Seifer were there. She stares at Irvine:

-IRVINE?- Yes, fui?  
-(Interrogative look) WHY FRAC?  
-HA, that's easy, i may have been with the guys and all, but im not a SeeD, at least not a Balamb one and i was just a student in Galbadia, a specialist, so i am not obligated to wear a SeeD uniform. Besides (and a wink), now i am a Gardenmaster, so i can wear whatever i see fit, in other words.  
- Selphie picked it. Says Edea behind him.

Irvine blushes

- Yeah, maybe that too

Fui laughs weakly, then she remembers that she has both Gardenmasters close, even the Headmaster, she asks loud enough for the couples to hear

- SEIFER MISSION?

Irvine shocks for a moment, then answers

- A special SeeD training, dont worry he is with Quistis and Selphie (another wink.- Yeah, so is just a pair exchange (Says rinoa, just to Squall.)  
Squall smiles weakly, he doesn't say it, but he would kill to see it.

**One floor above, Cid office.**

- IM NOT GOING TO DANCE (Guess who)- You heard Squall, Seifer, that is a SeeD skill that may be useful if you we need you in an infiltration mission.(Quistis)  
- Maybe puberty-master bought Rinoa with that But but i'm not gonna fall.  
- You are just being a big kid, shouts Selphie - who says it?  
- What was THAT supposed to mean?, Selphie is surprisingly upset.

They reach a frozen point, each one sees each other. Finally Quistis breaks it.  
- You wanna know why, right?  
- ...! Why, uh...

Selphie catches Quistis - Yeah, you pass the dancing lessons and we tell you why you do them.

Seifer thinks a bit as if processing something, and then replies slowly

- But this thing don't leave this room,EVER. (Head up) YOU up there, don't look down.

Nida answers from the cockpit

- There's no necesity, relax.

**One hour later. One floor below, fiesta room. Table section**

Cid, Edea and Rinoa are sitting in the honor table, eating before going back to dance.

-Wow, her stamina is amazing.

-Yeah, she drained Irvine then Squall and now even Raijin is about to faint.

- LOL, thats because she is my apprentice.

- Uff, poor Squall

Of course they are talking about Fuijin, who is dancing like there is no tomorrow, just to keep the warm up she thinks. Zell and Squall approach the table, and follow the sights of the rest.

-She holds up pretty well, i think. comments Zell with a smile.  
- Nice teaching Rinoa, completes Squall.  
- Yeah, but nothing can be done if her pair can't dance. Says Alexia who is coming to rest with Joseph.  
- Yeah, i heard many things from Seifer, but i seriously doubt his dancing skills.

Rinoa smiles.  
- He sucks. Back in the summer we met, i tried to dance with him, but man, he really sucked.  
- Fui will be dissapointed, comments Joseph.  
- Don't think so, right now some corrections are being made, says Squall.

Zell smiles - Yeah, and about that...

**One Floor above, Cid's Office.**

-OUCH...geez Seifer you are lame, for real... Quisty your turn. Says Selphie, with her feet hurting a bit.- We dont have much time left, i never expected... this... from you Seifer.  
-Sorry for that Quisty, maybe all i need is love, teases Seifer. However this time the answer is way unexpected.  
- IDIOT, this is serious, cmon. We will need to focus on the last dance, play the song Selphie, and you come here and dont touch anything you know you cant.  
-HYNE, you really are an airhead sometimes eh?, says Selphie as she plays "Eyes on me"  
- Come Seifer, lets see what we can do.

" Whenever i sing my song..."

**One Floor below, Fiesta Room. Honor table.**

Zell is holding a portable computer.

-Oh, man. Poor guy (Cid)  
-He sucks, really (Alexia)  
- Told ya (Rinoa)  
-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Irvine) - Even Quistis is having a hard time (Squall)  
-(On the phone) Hello? Makoto, turn on the computer NOW (Joseph)  
-No amount of training and sorcery can made up that (Edea)

**One Floor Above, Cid Office, behind the plant.**

A wide-Angle, dolby sound with 3d correction camera is recording Seifer's attemps to dance and broadcasting it to the garden's internal net.

**Two Floors below, Students room. Makoto and Aria's (remanents of Field Exam's group C) room.**

Makoto is laughing his lunch out. His stomach pains from the laughs, tears can be seen in his eyes.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA, there you have the fearless Seifer Almasy tripping and falling flat nose HAHAHAHAHAHA

Aria Lonewolf, as a girl, is way more sensitive that her roommate.

-Dont know, i think is kinda cute, he is doing it for his girlfriend you know?

Makoto takes a breath

- Don't buy it, that guy is totally clueless about the girl, what was her name again?

-Fuijin, and no man is THAT clueless, he may have a hint or two of what is happening , and about that... How is YOUR dancing makoto?, we will try the field exam again the next year and if we pass i expect you to dance quite good, you know?  
-Wha...?!, Who told you that i want to go with you?  
- Maybe my picture in bikini that you have below the pillow  
-Wha.. how?  
-Geez, shut up and come here

**Three Floors above, in the cockpit.**

Nida and Xu are on guard duty... or not?

-Hurry with the pops, Xu. This is what i call entertainment, says Nida with a smile.  
- But, you know. Zell is gonna pay for this.  
- That is his problem, look... C'mon, how can a human being loss the rhythm again?  
- Maybe i should back up Quistis...

**An hour and a half later, Cid's office.**

-huff...puff.huff..puff.-You ok, Quistis?, asks Seifer with a concerned look  
- i think i'm about to faint... at least you learned... anyway.. (she takes a breath)  
- Well, thanks, i think i might be on my way  
- What... are you talking... about, Seifer?  
- I can't let my graduation dance pass by, can i?  
- HA, i knew you coudn't be on the moon forever, shouts Selphie.  
- ??? Isn't this to helping me to dance.  
-For Hyne, you really are clueless. Anyway, we did this because FUIJIN wants to be with YOU in the dance TONIGHT, got it?  
-.. Yeah.. i know  
-!!!!!!!?  
- well, can't a knight...be scared... sometimes..?.

Quistis and Selphie shocks in the outside and go awwww in the inside.

-Seifer, are you?  
-Don't know yet. i Just realize it when i asked myself why the puberty-master asked me to do this. I guess she told Rinoa,no?  
- She took dancing lessons from her... But that means...  
- I don't know, i never looked at her that way, but now that i think of it...

An Awwww is heared across the Garden, followed by some Way to go Fuijin.Selphie's phone rings.

-It was Irvine, the last dance is about to begin.  
-Seifer?

He close his eyes and smiles weakly.

-Well, let's see what happen.

**One Floor below. Fiesta Room. Table Section.**

Fuijin is taking a rest. No wonder why as she danced almost the entire party, but now the last dance will begin, and she won't dance, not without him. The firsts achords of Eyes on me Ballad Version can be heard, and she thinks weakly that he didn't make it.  
The rest of the couples are crowding the dance floor. Squall, Rinoa, Alexia, Joseph, even Raijin got a couple for the last dance...

- I've heard that you did quite good this night.

She recognizes that voice, and turns. The blonded face-scarred warrior smiles at her and offers his arm.

- Thank you for saving the last dance. Can you please dance it with me?.

She nods and both of them join the dance, followed by Selphie and Irvine and lastly Zell with Quistis.

**Balamb Garden, 2nd Floor, Fiesta Room.Dance floor**

The Last dance begins. Eyes on Me, Ballad version.

Next: Would you be my knight?


	11. Would you be my knight?

**Disclaimer:** Square owns the FF franchise and everything it contains 

AN: Chapter tribute to Shinki, the most loyal reviewer (maybe the only one) of this fic ,so i put HER reviews into the chapter ;p

_**Chapter 8: Would you be my knight?**_

Eyes on me Ballad version finishes.The dance is over and from now on the party starts. The soft ballads are followed by upbeat technos, that will last until sunrise. As everyone starts to party Seifer and Fui go to the balcony, to have a very expected -and needed-conversation. He walks to a wall and casually falls over it, she goes and see the stars.

-So how was my dancing? Ask Him in a joyfull way, to break the ice, she smiles softly. Then she takes her dino pills, and against the advice of Dr. Kadowaki she swallows five. This way she can talk normally for a while, of course her vocal chords will hurt the rest of the night, but it is worth it, she faces him.

-Not bad. Needs some improvements...but its alright.

He shockes for a moment, she realizes why.

-So, how about my voice?  
-NICE

Now he is the one shouting. Of course she is using her more seductive voice, every little detail counts. The fact that she is wearing almost always her weapon and military clothes doesn't implies that she can't be sexy when she wants (as every woman).

But he regains his cool swiftly, smiles faintly and caresses his own hair, then walks towards her.

-That was quite the dance...

Then she shivers, because he is beside her, as always yet as never before, he takes out his jacket and covers her. Of course he thought it was the cold. She regains her cool, too.

-As expected of the graduation dance. We are both Seeds now (tired smile), after a long road i must say.

She looks at him, he is seeing the sky, he takes a breath as if savoring the moment.

-Yeah, i love this!

She blushes and doubts, is he talking about being a Seed or being with me?. Little did she know that he meant both.

-Nice.  
-????

He turns and explains.

- The sky at night. You know, you begin to enjoy the little things in life when you take a breath and relax.

Wow, Seifer is in a philosophical mood tonight. She understands that he is happy, truly happy at that moment. It makes her happy, too.But the pills effect won't last forever, so she needs to hurry

- Seifer, i...

A cold breeze blows, she shivers again, this time is the cold for sure.Suddenly he points at something, this last minute he looked as if searching for something and seems like he found it.

-Look Fui, remember?

She looks where he points, a group of stars. She doesn't recognize what is he talking about until she see the three stars. Orion's Belt, then she pictures Orion with her mind. That is her favorite constellation, and both know why, of course she remembers.

-Yeah, that was when i met you.

Fui entered the garden at 12, after running away from home. By that day she was wearing the eye-patch, and some kids where bulling her. Seifer, having even at that time the "Knightly spirit" and being the troublemaker he always will be, stopped bugging Zell for a while to protect her. It was three on one, and by that time he didn't have any abilities, so he was beaten. Just as the instructor was taking the 4 guys to Cid's he faced her and told her: " I'm Orion the sky knight. Just look at the sky and you will find me if you have trouble" She learned the same day that his name was Seifer, not Orion, but from that day she liked the constellation, and maybe Seifer. Later she and Raijin made friendship with him, but none talked about their first encounter until now, maybe he was right and they were to busy to look at the stars...

-You taunted the kids even in the way to Cid's office with you nose bleeding and all.  
-Hey, i took two before falling.

She laughs

-Not bad.  
-hmph, i can kick their asses now if you like.

She denies with her head. That memory of their first encounter gives her confidence, so she is going for it.

- Seifer, i need to...

He put her finger in her lips. He keeps looking at her, her gray eyes, her lips, her black dress, the onix earings, her beutifull silver hair, Fuijin as if he sees her for the first time, he can't help it and then caresses her hair.

-Cute

Cute, he says. Just that.. cute. But no love poem or love sonatta would make her happier, however there is sadness in his eyes.

-But, i don't..

She cries

-Why not? Tell me. Am i not enough...for..

He holds her, softly and somehow firmly.

-Don't say it. It is just...

He lets her go, and turns.

-Ultimecia...

She doesn't understand, what has Ultimecia to do with this?

-Is hard, is hard when you do something bad, and others forgive you but you can't forgive yourself...

So, thats it. Yeah, he had talked about it a bit before

-Is hard, when deep inside you, you felt that what you did was right, and that you would do it again

He closes his eyes.

- I don't want you to go against the world again if i fall into the dark.. that's why..

-NO. I won't allow that from you Seifer. I Love you. And i will be beside you either if you like it or not.

She runs and hugs him.

-Thats why, i'm asking you to protect me and let me protect you. Please, don't run and let face the ghost of the past together.. LETS FACE

Oh, no. The pills' effect wore off. She lows her head, but he raises her chin, and holds her tigher.

-My Fui wouldn't hold back just bacause of some pills... I would gladly be your knight and protect like that day.

And they kiss. A long, soft first kiss that sent Irvine and Selphie back to the gate they come from. She suddenly groans, and he stops it, but he kept looking at her with a funny face.

-WHAT?  
-I just realized that i don't know what perfume you wear.

She smiles.  
-NEED TO LEARN

- I know... Anyway. Well, we are still young, and there is a party that we are missing.

-LETS ROCK THE HOUSE.

And they go to the fiesta room willing to party until sunrise. By now half the SeeDs already know what happened thanks to Selphie...

**Next chapter**: _LALALALALA Part 2_


	12. LALALALALA 2

DISCLAIMER: As far as i know, the one and only owner of FF VIII, and EVERY final fantasy is square-enix... 

Note: Just for the record people, the story is hitting midway, or at least that's the plan.

Note2: Working at full speed here, cuz my vacations are near and i know that i tend to get LAZY on them, expect maybe 2 more chaps the next week and then... only god knows.

chapter 2-A: LALA….LALALA…LAAAAAA… Part 2.

-"LALA….LALALA…LAAAAAA…."

-"Hmm. Better much better. However that makes a problem too"

This time Selphie and Rinoa are with Fui in the revision. Seifer is sparring with Squall and Raijin is taking care of the juniors for the administrative punishement due his "negligence during an atack", this is his last day.

-" Problem, Doc?. She seems fine" appoints Selphie, not THAT hyper for a change.  
-"She is too fine. The dino pills won't affect her anymore. We need something stronger"  
-"Stronger? What is stronger than a T-Rex" Ask Rinoa

-" I need some Blue Dragon Scales to make her the next medicine"  
-" Blu..e Dra..gon" Ask Rinoa with fear in her eyes.

-"DANGEROUS?"  
-"...The only Blue dragons in the world are in the island closest to hell".Rinoa is shivering.

Of course she remembers when they landed there and Zell , Irvine and herself went to explore, just to run back in fear as a pack of Marlboros, Hexadragons and Blue Dragons chased after them.

-"Oii, i remember. I took us our six limit breaks and some help from Bahmy (Bahamut,don't ask why Selphie kept him or why now he wears a pink necklace.) to make them flee, we didn't even kill them"  
-"CRAP"  
-"But don't worry Rinny, i remember that there are some Blue Ds in Trabia" appoints joyfully Selphie, as if a Blue Dragon is friendly just because is from Trabia.  
-" Well. Yeah, i was about to say that.Rinoa,go ask Squall permision to allow a SeeD party to Trabia and kill it." Says Kadowaki,  
as if Rinoa can control Squall like a lapdog... well, she can, most of times.  
-" No,no. I've got a better idea" Says Selphie jumping joyfully. By now even Fui has been with her long enough to fear that words.  
-"WHICH?"

Selphie turns to Fui. And hold her hands.

-"Preetyy Pleease Fui, you help me, too. I need Seify in this too." Ok, now Selphie is hyper.  
-"IN WHAT?" Ask Fui, noticing that both Kadowaki and Rinoa are quietly running away.  
-" Is a little thing that i made together with Sir Laguna. I was waiting 'til my birthday, but with this..."

Ok, she even got Esthar in this. This is big.

-"WHAT IS THAT"  
-"Well... We will rebuild the motor of Trabia garden so it can fly to Esthar to get repaired quicker. How about that?" Selphie finally says her monthly project.

She turns to Rinoa, making her attempt to escape fail.

-"Preety please Rinnyyy. I already told Matron to convince Cid, i got Irvine and Galbadia's Garden help, just Squall is left, but he is the thoughtest cookie. We can take advantage of the Dragon Slayer thing to make him dispatch one or two more parties to the garden .Of couse the Dragon Slayer party will help too. Pleeeaaaseee."

Seems that she really planned this thing. Selphie sure is hyper but not dumb.

-" But Selphie, you know that most SeeD are busy, there are only 48 SeeDs for the whole world you know, to take 6 or 9..."

Rinoa can't continue as she sees Selphie's trademark Sad-puppy-eyes (copyright).She gasps and nods. Selphie turns then to Fui.

-"C'mon Fui, i taught Seify to dance, and it was harsh, really"

Fui already saw the video (and Zell's broke nose after that) and she knows what Selphie is talking about. She smiles as she remembers and nods too.

-"YAY, Doc how about you?"

Dr. Kadowaki was by the door as she said that.Cursing her bad luck, she just open the door.

-"Well, let's convince them."

So, the four ladies went to the training grounds, willing to use all their charm to make their men accept. Fui was mentally practicing how to stole a kiss from Seifer,as he always softens after one of those.

Next Chapter: Like old times.


	13. Like old times

AN: Sorry, got lazy again...

AN2: Well, i wanted to make this a comedy chapter, but then i changed my mind and tried to do this an everyday-life chapter, in the end this is what got out, something that is neither one nor the other LOL.

AN3: Square-enix owns FF and everything..

**Chapter 9:** Like old times

If there is something that Seifer could call routinary and still enjoy it before the war was sparring with Squall.

Of course, after the witch war, when the things cooled down and Seifer got into the Garden again, with Cid's help, the practices came back. As if nothing happened?...Well...you see...

Hell, no. Of course Squall avoided him most the times and Seifer himself did it sometimes, but after a month they just went to the training grounds "casually" at the same time, thanks to Edea.

There was resentiment, of course, but after they saw each other, they presented arms and drained all the emotions they had, a mixture of hatred,ferocious battle spirits, rivalry, understanding, kind of friendship etc. Of course that first match was brutal, with ribs broken, another scar in Squall (this one in the arm), Hyperion broken and Lionheart's edge shattered,(not to mention that the training grounds almost were burned down).

As for Seifer, his jacket were totally ruined and two of Seifer's fingers were cutted off and then re-attached by Kadowaki.

(Insert Squalls grin-face in here).

Squall won that one. Both Rinoa and Fuijin couldn't sleep that night.After that match, they realized that the best thing to leave the witch influence behind was to simply drain like that sometimes, and the spars came back, like old times... or not. In old times there was no rules, now they arrange one:not in the face. Of course, Seifer sometimes thinks about completing the cross in Squall's forehead, that things can't be helped.

But anyway, sparring once each ten days with the (now) Gardenmaster is a good thing to leave Ultimecia's influence behind, because, as Seifer already told Fui, he senses it sometimes, even now.

Right in this moment, they are resting from round one (another agreement for today, and no GF's as Squall's left elbow still remembers manticore), today they are both exhausted to the core, just two days has passed since the exam and graduation, and both Rinoa and Fui kept them dancing until the sunrise...of today. After the first rave-like party in garden.

So the both of them decide to take a rest of their girlfriends (well, technically Fui and Seifer are not an item) and to sweat what's left of their... well they don't have anything left really.

So you must undestand the boys when they grunt at the sight of the suspected girls, with the by-now-should-be-known plot faces, and worse, with Selphie, just when they were in the middle of an interesting conversation about how to play a magic-based football game.

-Hellooo, Squally, Seify.

-What?, both of them say, Seifer adds the traditional "messenger girl". While Rinoa wraps Squall and Fui sits next to Seifer, nothing else.

If the guys were suspicious now the are panicked.

-Well you see... Begins the yellow-dressed one.  
-No. Says Squall coldly

-Don't be rude, at least listen to her. Protest his girlfriend

-Yeah, listen to her, puberty-master. Says some random blonde, of course to bug some random Lionheart-wielder

Selphie smiles at him.  
- So, as i was saying.  
- I make Seifer team leader.-Says some random Gardenmaster, of course to bug some random Sorceress Knight-. So talk to him. Finishes with a grin.

Seifer closes his eyes in anger, but notices Fui's, Rinoa's, Selphie's and even Dr. Kadowaki's concealed smiles, so he calls Squall apart.

-Listen, this smells fishy. This is an ambush from here to Timber, those girls want something, something that involves US doing all the job.- I'm still tired of the dance.Agrees Squall.  
-We need to make a stand, is 4 on 2, but c'mon even i know what happens when they plot together, and now Fui is one of them.(Quick turn to the still-plotting girls). Anything, ANYTHING they ask is forbidden. Ok?  
-Whatever.

I just want to rest, thinks Squall as they both turn to the girls, ready to make a stand.

.1 minute (The guys feel like the untouchables. ++They look like the Spartans in 300++)

.2 minutes(Squall notices that Rinoa has a new collar, quite good looking.+-They still look like Men on fire-+)

.3 minutes (Seifer is amused of how Fuijin repels all his statements. -+Saving private Ryan seems so far away...+-)

. 4 minutes (Squall can't help but to shiver as even Kadowaki seems to make some moves. --They will fall with honor...right?. At least is not _Gone in 60 seconds_--)

.The stand only last 5 minutes. Seifer were appointed as team leader, after all. Squall appointed Zell instead of him, with the excuse being that Zell was good at mechanics. Is good to be powerfull, thinks Squall.

And, by some random miracle, Seifer's energies came back for the second round, some well connected no mercy sent Squall to the infirmary with... well let's just say that the Gardenmaster will rest for quite some time

(Now insert Seifers grin-face in here).

So, the Dragon-Slayer and Trabia-restoring party of SeeDs is formed with three SeeDs groups:

Zell, Raijin and one of Irvine's grunts from Galbadia (Selphie's words) as the repairing team.

Fui, Seifer and Rinoa as the dragon slayer team.

Gardenmaster Irvine himself, Alexia (Balamb best SeeD) and Keiko (Galbadia best SeeD) as personal bodyguards of the special guests: Laguna, Ellone and Ward from Esthar, Kiros will manage the goverment.

Selphie will be the head and spirit for the operation. They will part at sunrise in the Ragnarok to Esthar (remember that both gardens are still together for the fraternity week)

However, deep inside a frozen mountain near Trabia's Garden, someone they know is expecting them, with no good intentions.

To conclude, everything is like old times.

But never again.

Next: Trabia Garden rises.


	14. Trabia Garden Rises

DISCLAIMER: As far as i know, the one and only owner of FF VIII, and EVERY final fantasy is square-enix...

**Chapter 10: Trabia Garden Rises**

_----------Dragon Slayer Party--------_  
(Morning)  
A spit of acid goes to Seifer, who barely dodges it and counters with some firaga. It hurts the dragon, but not that much, at least it hurts less that the pack of meteors sent by rinoa. At least 10 pieces of incandescent rock descent upon the dragon.  
After the impact nothing can be seen as a cloud of dust arises

-"CAREFUL". Says Fui

-"Yeah, Rinoa. Don't do the same thing again, we need thescales" complies Seifer as the previous Dragon they fought was killed by an Ultima atack, leaving nothing of the former Dragon behind. She really needs to restrain herself, thinks Seifer.

As the dust begins to settle down, the Dragon comes out like a bullet and readies its claw, Fui tries to counter with her pinwheel but the dragon hits her in the arm.

-She is injured!

_---Bodyguard and Exploration Party--------_  
(Late Morning)

-She is injured!

Selphie runs to the little girl who lays down on the snow. Behind her are Alexia, Irvine and Keiko. The former Laguna's bodyguard party were invited to escort Selphie as Laguna, Ellone and Ward (with some Estharean tecnichians) visit Trabia Garden to get remodeling plans (Ellone's job). However the techs seems to be installing cameras for some reason. Anyway,as free spirited and happy as she ever can be Selphie dragged her new bodyguards to follow her in the exploration of the surroundings, and they find this girl in the adyacent forest.

-"Hey, Hello?. Are you okay"  
-"Hmmm"  
- "I think we need to take her to the doctor, you know we even bring Kadowaki here" Says Irvine.  
- "What do you think beated her that way?" Asked Alexia, trying to help Selphie with the kid  
-"Who knows, she is a little girl, and the fo..." Begins Irvine, but the girl interrupts her.  
-"My... vil..l..age, please.. Atacked..must go"  
-"What?" Asks Selpihe. The girl points on a mountain  
- Up there..

_--__----------Repairing Team---------_  
(Noon)

- Up there.  
-Got it, man

Raijin made the connection and the indicators went green. Zell, Paco and Himself were beaten, sweated, dirty and worst:hungry,but the job is progressing kinda good. They agree to rest a bit. Zell goes to the intercom and asks for some food to the machinery room. Time to rest and chat.

-"Well, no doubt this was rusty." Begins the blonde SeeD

-"Agreed."

-"Yup, Galbadia's one was far more easier, man. Remember it paco"

-"Yeah, it took us only two hours. Of course we were like 15 people working"

-"Ha, that's nothing. Balamb's was operational and didn't needed repairs"

-"Good thing, if not the place would have gone boom"

-"Yeah, man. I heard you escaped by an inch"

-"Not thanks to you" Says Zell, teasing. Amazingly he doesn't feel too furious about the fact that the two persons beside him were in the enemies side by the time the gardens atacked each other, or by the missile crisis.

They were not to blame. It was Ultimecia's doing. That witch almost teared down everything that meant something to him. Even Raijin, who was that-stupid-Seifer's friend was just a comrade leaded by the major force of causality... Or is maybe that with the time that has passed Zell begins to forget his rage of that war? Will he forget what they've done?.

He is thinking too much, he needs to eat.

-Hello? I'm starting to die here.

_----------Dragon Slayer Party---------_  
(Noon)

-Hello? I'm starting to die here.  
-"yeah, yeah." Says Rinoa. " Here it comes. CUR..."  
-"Not yet." Says Seifer." Cure me later. NOW YOU'VE DONE IT" He shouts, pointing at the dragon with his blade."you will have NO MERCY."

Seifer begins a fatal atack to the 5th dragon they fight, beating it to the core and burning him in the end. When he aproaches the girls he has both hands full of scales, he aproaches Fui and mocks her by knelling and giving them. Then he stands and sees the Dragon.

-" Burn, baby. Burn" (Evil Grin)

Rinoa hears something in the intercom and turns to Seifer.

-"Selphie is requesting preventing backup. She says is urgent.."

Seifer raises an eyebrow

-" If it's preventing is not urgent.." Rinoa gasps.  
-"Is your call, you are the leader."

Seifer thinks for a moment, then turns to Fui.  
-"Fui, Go to Trabia G. and take the treatment, then catch up with us at Selphie's"  
-"GOT IT"  
-"You...will catch up. Right? I don't want you to slack off"  
-"CATCH UP. PROMISE"  
-" Ok, take your promise."(Smiles)

And they depart. Seifer feels something ominious here. Well to be precise he feels the call... Ultimecia's call. Right from the direction they are heading.

-"I'm feeling sick"

_------------Repairing Team---------_  
(Afternoon)

-I'm feeling sick  
-"C'mon man. Don't be such a wuss, they just told us to wait an hour to eat"  
-"i'm used to eat at certain hours, that's all"  
-"Anyway. Lets finish this before eating. I want to rest after that"  
-"All connections green."Says Paco.  
-"OK. We just need to start this. Any ideas Zell"  
-"I might have one."

Zell does the dolphin kick and the thousand punches...nothing. Raijin and Paco stare at him oddly.

-"What? It worked on the science facility."

Something can be smelled, is the food... however

-"Typical"  
-Is burned

_---Bodyguard and Exploration Party---------_  
(Late Afternoon)

-Is burned

The village lies in ruins. The girl enters a state of shock and passes away. The team looks for survivors, but they are none.  
In what's left of the central plaza, there's a name written in fire. Selphie sees it, and cries in panic..

-No way... She is... She is...

_------------Repairing Team------------_  
(Late Afternoon)

-Is Alive  
-"Whahahahaha" (Zell does a Mad Scientist laugh).

And Trabia Garden Rises from the floor, making an incredible sound. Like a phoenix rebird from the ashes, the garden core goes up to the sky, the dust from the atack with missiles is washed away by the wind and Trabia's true colors can be seen: yellow and silver. The garden looks like a second sun as it reaches its peak, and the sunbeams touch its shell. However, since is late afternoon, the beams are red, and paint the Garden like if it is covered with blood...

It can't move now, but at least it can float.The Dragon Slayer and the Exploration teams see it, both teams are not nearly as happy as they expected to be at the moment. Then, the garden goes down, as the power test was finished.

Next: LALALALALA3.


	15. LALALALALA 3

DISCLAIMER: As far as i know, the one and only owner of FF VIII, and EVERY final fantasy is square-enix...

Note Well... i decide to cut the story, instead of 4 more chapters, only two left XD...**  
**

**chapter 2-A: LALA….LALALA…LAAAAAA… Part 3.**

-"LALA….LALALA…LAAAAAA…."

Kadowaki raises an eyebrow

-"You don't need to do that anymore"

-"...SORRY"

-"Is okay. i guess you grew acustomed to it"

-"(Gigle). You sure doesn't look like yourself, eh Fui?"

Ellone is with Fui in the improvised infirmary of Trabia Garden. Now is Fui who raises her eyebrow.

-"WHAT DO YOU MEAN"

-"Dunno, you seem more confident and with a light in your eyes. MY gosh, i still can't believe you took out that eye patch!!!"

Fui buries her face in embarrasment.

-"Is because of Seifer." Says Kadowaki. She is refining the scales into a inhalator.

-"Really?. How are you two doing"

-"GOOD"

-"But.. you two"

-"Not yet. Either these kids are resilent, slow, plain cold or either combination of those." Says Kadowaki.

-"HO...HOW"

Kadowaki smiles.

-"C'mon Fuijin. You two got like ten pairs of eyes on you. I ask Quistis from time to time to know if anything happens"

-"Really?. I thought Quistis had a crush on Seifer."

Fui gets rigid.

-"I THOUGHT IT WAS SQUALL"

-"I think it was on both." Says Kadowaki with a smile. "Poor girl, truly unhappy in love. She has a fan club but no boyfriend."

Ellone hugs Fui and balance her from left to right

-"Anyway. Congratulations. A boyfriend, ohh. How much i envy you, is difficult to know guys if you are the president's daughter"

-"Then ask Selphie." Says Kadowaki while mixing something. "I guess she will end with Fui and then begin with Quistis, she trully is a boyfriend hunter"

All of them laugh.

-"But, you must restrain him a little. He is dangeous sometimes." Says Ellone

-" The same thing i told her"

-"I LIKE HIM THE WAY HE IS" says Fui.

then she remembers him, battling, eating, laughing, smiling, caressing her hair, kissing her...

-"I JUST LIKE HIM"

-"Wow, that's deep. You went out like 5 secs."

Then Kadowaki turns and gives her the inhalator.

-"Now you are officially semi-cured. With that inhalator you can speak freely for a time. After a while it will wear off, so you need you inhalator close. Given time, your vocal chords will accept the scales and the effect will be longer.Sorry that's all i can do for you."

Fui inhales while still thinking: the way he is...

then she remembers him battling,knelling, hurting, crying... falling apart...

She runs to the gate, now she can feel the call, too. With haste she takes Zell's T-Board from the wall.

-"But Fuijin? Where are you going?" Asks Kadowaki.

Fuijin turns.

-"I have a promise to keep."

Next: The Call


	16. The Call

DISCLAIMER: As far as i know, the one and only owner of FF VIII, and EVERY final fantasy is square-enix...

_**chapter 11:****The Call**_

Seifer kneels before Ultimecia, he is gasping as if fighting himself. Behind him Rinoa is shocked and paralized. When Ultimecia dismissed Seifer, two years ago. She told him that she would return sooner than expected. Of course, Squall's team didn't entered a town to find out that Ultimecia conquered the world just five years in the future, and that she was alive in their own time.

Seifer didn't know either, but he had the hint that Ultimecia never broke her link with him. However she did weaken it and let Seifer do what he pleased, the result is that now he is showing an increible resistance to her commands.

She gets angry, that kid won't reject her. She dissolves the link. Is just a matter of doing another bond, a stronger one. Seifer finally rises, still gasping, he turns to Rinoa:

-Damn, Rinoa. Run for your life.

But Rinoa won't move. She is paralized completely. Then, she begins to move her arm, slowly, against her will, and she cries. A small green orb, prelude of an Ultima spell, begins to form in her palm. Seifer, sensing what's going on, charges against Ultimecia, who focus on him, stops him in his tracks and lets Rinoa go.

Now is Seifer the one moving against his will. Even in that state, he can talk:

-For Hyne Rinoa, go tell the others.

However, Rinoa is still paralized, her eyes reflect fear, she is terrorized.

Ultimecia presses Seifer's psique, to control him _Why do you reject me my child?... Come with me... Submit you heart to me..._

Seifer chuckles:

-Sorry, i've learned a couple of things these years that don't allow me to go with you...

_Which things my kid?... You know that life is hollow and empty... Only i can understand you, so you won't be lost anymore..._

_-_Which things? Well Now i know that i wasn't lost before, you know? i didn't had a place, and you need a place to go in orden to get lost... now i know that fighting T-rex's aren't as challenging as fighting blue drakes... now i know... that courts are way a bizarre place... hell, now i know how to dance...now i know that your worst... enemy can become your friend... now i know...

Seifer's speak was becoming quieter and his eyes begins to lose focus. His hand loses his strengh and he looses hyperion, who hits the floor with a metal sound. His eyes fix in Rinoa's face

-What do i know?... oh yes... i know that... i don't like sorceress that much anymore... and that silver looks better than black under the stars' light... and i know...

i know...

i...

He finally loses his speech. Semi-uncouncious, he looks another thing, behind Rinoa... which thing is that?... ah, a star... a formation of stars...he knows it... the cons...tellation...Ori..on...

...O.. ri...on?... Yes...

Orion.

He closes his eyes, thinks in Fui and focus, a fireball appears in his hand and goes to Ultimecia, who dodges but Seifer gets free, this time for good.

-And i know a couple of new tricks. (He picks his Hyperion). And i know that you can submit your heart TWICE. Rinoa.

Rinoa finally snaps out of paralisis.

-Get out of here, you don't stand a chance against her

-Neither do you.

-Yeah, i don't stand a chance alone...

She understands and begins to run. Ultimecia shouts and a red light appears in her finger. It traspasses both Rinoa and Seifer, but no damage is done. Rinoa runs away. Seifer readies his Hyperion and points towards Ultimecia.

-You did the wrong choice, my kid.

-I agree. I did it two years ago. Now i'm a SeeD my purpose is to destroy you. For you NO MERCY...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fui runs with all her might. She was in such a hurry that she crashed Zell's T-board against the mountain basement, so she had no choice but to hike the mountain. She senses Ultimecia's influence and goes to it, but she hears something way below and turns. In the moonlight she barely sees Rinoa's blue dress against the snow. Rinoa is running away, alone. Seifer must be in the submit. She begins to hike faster.

As she reaches the submit, she hears Hyperion's clash as it engages Ultimecia's force field. Seifer is bravely fighting one-on-one with the witch. But he is not alone anymore, she is here to be with him. Still concealed she begins to summon Pandemona. As she is on it, she hears Seifer cry in pain. A big boulder just hit him hard, and he collapses for a moment. Just in that instant, she begins to float and realizes that Pandemona is atacking HER. Ultimecia just drew her GF out of her. The hurricane made her felt dizzy, but the worst was the pain that she felt when she fell over a spiky rock. She groaned in pain and fainted. Ultimecia turned to Seifer.

-Look, my kid. Your loved friend is here. She is not that strong, though. In fact, she is no strong at all.

With that, she shoots the red light to Fui. Seifer gets up.

-How...did you know?

-Ah, the bond was weak, but it was enough to fill me with important information. Since she is the cause that you rejected me, i thought to bring her and kill her in front of your eyes, then either convert you or kill you. Your choice.

And she begins to lifts Fui in the air and lets her fall. Seifer panickes...

-I won't allow that WITCH... METEOR

But before the meteors can land, an ice spike hits Seifer in his right shoulder, getting through. Screaming in pain, he low his head, and kneels again, defeated. The meteors won't fall anymore. He tries a cure spell but nothing happens. Ultimecia smiles:

- Don't do it. What's the point of injuring or killing the enemy if he can later cure or revive himself ?. That red light was a curse that renders you inmune to holy spells and items, including the ones that cure and of course, Life and full-life, as you can see, you have no hope.

Seifer realizes his weakness, and crawls to Fui. Cursing under his breath to being force to do something he hates the most. He grabs Fui and embraces her, she is still uncouncious. Ultimecia laughs.

-Giving up, hm?? Very well, you two will die together...

-Not without a fight... Manticore come to me...

And Seifer's GF appears. It is a small scorpion in his right hand. Its tail atacks Ultimecia's heart as Seifer thinks Balamb G. Balamb G... the atack gets deflected by the force field. As Ultimecia tries to draw Manticore out of Seifer she realizes that it already dissapeared, along with Seifer and Fui. Seifer had just fled from battle.

Ultimecia sighs, she walks to the cliff and cast the curse to Trabia Garden. Now no one can cure. She will let her minions handle the Garden as it is time for her consciousness to leave this illusion and go back to her body. With that the image of Ultimecia vanishes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer and Fui appear in front of Balamb Garden. Manticore is a GF that after an atack it teleports the user to a safe spot, usually it teleports short distances, as getting the user in the enemy's back or above the enemy. But as Seifer just learned, it can teleport the user to any place he considers safe. As they hit ground, Fui awakens.

-Se...i..fer

He grabs her hand.

-I'm here Fui. This time entirely. You freed me.

She smiles.

-No... i only loved you.

He kiss her

-And i loved you. Tell me how are you feeling?

-To tell you the truth, i'm bleeding here.

And she points her stomach. Is true, it seems that the rock pierced her. Even with his own shoulder pierced, Seifer raises her and begins to walk towards Balamb Garden.

-Well, since i can't cast cure on you, better going to the garden quickly.

-Will i make it?

-You better do..

she smiles.

-Seifer...

-Yeah?

-You didn't notice that i speak freely now... you better pay attention...to the details...

-Yeah, sorry. Getting away of from a mighty witch clutches' has that effect on me.

She smiles again and holds on his neck. From now on Seifer is hers, an only hers. However something bothers her...

-What about the ones on Trabia Garden?...

-I don't know, Fui...

But deep inside of him the answer was other:_ They are doomed_

_Last: Siege of Trabia_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, what about it? This is the last chapter with Seifer and Fui as the next (and last of this story) is on trabia. However, this storyline will keep going in another story (i think) that covers Ultimecia's rise in power. Pretty used up that topic, but i'll give it a try. Of course SeiferXFui will be a pairing on that one...

AN2: This was the chapter i liked the most XD. R&R...


	17. Siege of Trabia

Disclaimer: Square owns everything.

**Last Chapter: Siege of Trabia**

Rinoa finally gets a view of Trabia Garden. She bears a huge injury in her right arm and some minor slashes in her legs. Behind her, a huge army of forbidens chases. As she aproaches the garden she notices some fighting. Trabia wall's machine guns are taking down some marlboros, and a ring of forbiddens surrounds the garden. Within that ring, Selphie's group is engaged , Ultimecia's minions beated them in the race.

Rinoa gets Irvine's atention and he begins to cover her. His Exeter begins to snipe the skeletons but they are just too many, finally she cast a meteor spell, making a hallway for them to rendezvous. Selphie goes to her

-Don't stop, Run now.

Selphie has scratches on her arms,too. Behind her, Alexia and her spear, Sarissa, begins to weaken the ranks of the army. She swings it one side and the other, destroying the forbidens, or so she thinks because with those things as you destroy their heads the body continues to fight, the same if you break them by half, both sides continue to move. She can see that some has holes in their heads,they where sniped by Irvine before. Some arms begin to hold her legs and arms

Keyko comes to support Alexia in the rear and begins to shoot the skeletons with her dual guns, both girls unleash holy spells, but with no effect, seeing the hopeless situation, the group try a charge towards the garden Irvine, Rinoa and Selphie's limits are unleashed, and tons of Forbiddens fall. Running past them while they get up again, the group finally meets the enemy front and its marlboros, Alexia pierces the one in front of them and with the covering fire of the machine guns the win the gate, whose close behind them.All of them try to catch their breath. Irvine does a torniquet to Rinoa

-Selphie.. Ultimecia..Mountain.  
-Yeah... she's here...- says selphie with fear.  
-I still can't believe it...(Irvine)  
-Neither... do.. i.. I think we killed her for good.Says selphie as she tries to wash Rinoa's arm.  
-We need to escape and tell Squall.  
-But how?. Asks Alexia. we are surrounded here, and the holy magic doesn't work.  
-I sense a huge curse, she did it, i'm sure. Says Rinoa as she gets up.

Kadowaki appears and tells them the situation. About ten minutes ago this huge army appeared from nowhere and began to atack. Zell, Raijin and Paco when to the machine room to get the Trabia motor fully funtional so they can float above them, while all the Trabia SeeDs (five to be precise) went to the machine guns still funtional. Their Radio antenna was broken first..

-And Seifer and Fuijin? She asks last.  
-I left Seifer fighting Ultimecia. Says Rinoa sadly.  
-Fui went after him, so she must be with them.  
- I see, so do you think they... Irvine don't want to complete the sentence.  
-Those to are stronger when they are together, let's hope they get out of that one. Says Alexia.

Selphie suddenly jumps:

-Elle and Sir Laguna?  
-Ellone said she didn't feel good, so they took the Ragnarok to Odin's.  
-So, we are really stuck here... Says Kyoko -Yeah, even in Ragnarok is a three hour flight from here to Esthar and back.. Says Rinoa -How long ago they departed, Doc?. Asks Irvine -About an hour ago.  
-When we met Ultimecia... Says Rinoa.  
-Zell told me that the motor will be ready for action in thirty minutes.  
-The gates won't hold that much..

Selphie turns.  
-Then we must hold them. Nobody atacks my garden with me inside.  
-Doc. Tell Zell he got fifteen minutes. Says Irvine.  
-Got it.

Everyone loads and prepares. The sound of the forbiden's swords against the wooden door might scare some people. But not these people, they are SeeDs, and they are proud of it. Selphie prepares the plan, and everyone gets ready.  
Five minutes later, the doors begin to crush. Selphie draws her nunchakus.

-Everybody, ready.

The doors keep weakening, finally they fall. A huge wall of forbiddens enter and a handfull of phoenix pinions greet them.  
The fire engulf the front of the army.

-NOW !!!!

Five SeeDs run towards the door in a rush to gain it and then protect that narrow space. Five Firagas spells goes towards the marlboros that followed the forbidens. Alexia and Selphie go to the front to destroy everything they can. As Irvine, Keyko and Rinoa snipe from the back.

-C'mon Ten minutes, it is nothing. Says Alexia - But for you is THE END.

Selphie's limit destroy the last marlboros near the gate.Irvine and Keyko begin to shoot to the spine of the forbiddens within range. Rinoa unleash meteor after meteor. The machine guns cover their flanks.

In front of them, thousands of forbiddens charge towards the garden, and its gate. Alexia pierces the ones in the left as Selphie cracks the ones in the right. Irvine and Keyko supports each one and Rinoa meteors every skeleton she can, and blast the "pieces" that move near the girls in the front. However the mass of enemies is too big and they begin to pull back, slowly but surely. One step back each time.. but that is exactly their plan, the forbiddens finally won the gates, which are big enough to let five of them go through at a time. One for each SeeD, and the mass of forbiddens behind won't let them pass. After not too much time the forbiddens are lined like in a shoot gallery and get stopped in their tracks, bones are scattered everywhere. However some marlboros ram their entrance into the garden. Selphie see them

-Take those down. NOW

A marlboro cast its nasty bad breath and it renders Selphie blind and slow, each SeeD has different status now and finally the forbiddens begins to enter freely. Judging by the sounds Selphie thinks that only Alexia keep fighting, she hears Irvine cursing his poison and Keiko's scream, then she feels some tentacles grabbing her arms and legs.

-We couldn't.. hold. them.

Some movement, like an earthquake makes the marlboro free her and she hits the ground, some machinegun-like noises reach her, but as if it comes from afar, realizing that she is about to faint she just mutters "i'm.. sorry.. Squall"..

Meanwhile, Seifer finally reaches Balamb Garden.

-C'mon Fui a bit longer. QUISTISSS...

**The End... for now.**

**AN:** Yeah, is everything but an ending...right?

**AN: **I can't believe i actually began this almost a year ago... 17 chaps in 350 days, talking about lazy.

**AN:** I would like to thank those five people kind (or crazy) enough to alert or favorite this story. Many Thanks u rock. And i would like to ask you a favor, since this is the first story which is not a one-shot that i actually "finish" i would like to know your feelings of the story, what u liked, whatnot and why. Just because where are here to learn and you would help me a lot, so please review me with what i did good and what i didn't.

**AN:** And thanks to you for reading until this far. 15 thousand words, wow that is a lot. 15 thousand thanks. XD

A Dark Knight.

**PS:** Ahh, the name of the continuation of this will be "Fighting against fate" or "the fate that dooms us", so you might try that too, lol.


End file.
